the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 Dec 2017
00:00:02 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: idk if I hate anymore more then cropping carrots lol 00:00:08 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: anything* 00:00:11 CHAT Downtown Freezy: k 00:03:02 CHAT Downtown Freezy: big Esketit 00:06:04 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 00:06:04 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: (dance) 00:08:25 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: (wave) 00:08:47 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 00:09:05 CHAT C.Syde65: O/ 00:10:07 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:10:29 QUIT Downtown Freezy has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:18:10 CHAT Hart New Bob: hi 00:18:28 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: hey Bob 00:27:43 CHAT Max-champ: no man is ever truly good CHAT no man is ever truly evil CHAT i do the things ou never could CHAT and we wont ever be equal 00:27:57 CHAT Max-champ: awesome song ^^ 00:30:33 CHAT Max-champ: i gtg tjho see ya later o/ 00:30:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. o/ 00:31:00 CHAT C.Syde65: o/ 00:31:02 QUIT Max-champ has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:39:56 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:39:58 CHAT South Ferry: kk 00:41:05 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey South! o/ 00:41:14 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:52:10 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:52:23 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:54:36 CHAT Hart New Bob: sad 00:54:48 CHAT C.Syde65: o/ 00:57:38 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 00:57:47 CHAT Qstlijku: o/ 00:57:50 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Q! O/ 00:57:52 CHAT Qstlijku: I think Ben9000 is a troll 00:57:57 CHAT C.Syde65: I had a feeling you'd come. 00:58:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Qstlijku. 00:58:05 CHAT C.Syde65: I already had the greeting ready to post. 00:58:10 CHAT Qstlijku: Because I joined CC? 00:58:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/364911367557480479/392118173341712394/image.png 00:58:17 CHAT Qstlijku: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1362324 00:58:38 CHAT Qstlijku: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1360882 00:58:47 CHAT Qstlijku: lol Korra 00:59:20 CHAT C.Syde65: @ Q - Correct. 00:59:24 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:59:36 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 01:00:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I also forgot to mention that Felix pls 1 and his other accounts were indeed Jeffy. 01:02:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh, looks like West was back at Matiyunu Wiki 01:03:27 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 01:03:35 CHAT Qstlijku: What did you find about the Felix accounts? 01:04:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: 14:40, December 16, 2017 TheKorraFanatic (wall | contribs) banned JEFFY FELIX GOOBY PLS 1 (wall | contribs) from chat with an expiry time of infinite, ends 14:40, April 18, 3017 (Sock) (change ban) 01:05:58 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 01:06:19 CHAT Qstlijku: Didn't you say some of those accounts were actually West though? 01:06:25 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: I know FelixPls1 from the FNAF Wiki 01:06:28 CHAT Qstlijku: Or that was the later ones? 01:06:40 CHAT Qstlijku: So many accounts it's hard to keep track of them 01:07:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/hovc2x Those were West 01:07:07 CHAT Qstlijku: Felix Pls1 had another account FelixFeline11 01:07:27 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh those 01:07:30 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: and i come late into this 01:07:43 CHAT Qstlijku: That last one was similar to some of Jeffy's accounts 01:08:57 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:08:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yeah, it does. But it came to chat and had the same mannerisms as West. 01:09:10 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh I see now 01:09:18 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:09:51 CHAT Qstlijku: That last one has a pretty gross name 01:10:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ikr. 01:10:21 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: that last name is very vomitworthy 01:10:21 CHAT Qstlijku: That was unusual for KCC 01:10:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Maybe she was lagging. 01:11:11 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ 01:13:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I wish they would add the option to block users from editing their message wall in the MassBlock script. 01:13:12 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:14:20 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: test 01:14:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: User:Someone gonna hit us, I wish dey'd just being it That's a pretty stupid username. 01:15:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: "dey'd" and "being". 01:15:43 CHAT Qstlijku: He's used dey before 01:15:51 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ 01:15:57 CHAT Qstlijku: I wonder if that's said in Mafia 3 01:16:27 CHAT Qstlijku: Some of those similar names he's used are from there and the subtitles often use "dey" and "dis" 01:16:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. 01:22:35 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:24:07 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 01:25:12 CHAT Qstlijku: That STEAMINGjasmine username always seems kinda inappropriate for some reason 01:25:21 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 01:25:21 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 01:25:22 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 1 leaves, and 4 messages logged. 01:25:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ew, Tiger. 01:25:37 CHAT Qstlijku: I see 01:25:42 CHAT Qstlijku: When did he join? 01:25:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Qstlijku has left the chat. ~ CHAT ~ TigerTanksHD has joined the chat. ~ CHAT ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat. ~ 01:26:01 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 01:26:04 CHAT C.Syde65: Wow. 01:26:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What in that sentence was worth a "wow"? 01:26:47 CHAT Qstlijku: I'm gonna go 01:26:53 CHAT C.Syde65: I don't know. 01:26:53 CHAT Qstlijku: Bye \o 01:26:57 CHAT C.Syde65: Bye! o/ 01:27:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. o/ 01:27:12 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:28:11 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:28:20 JOIN Princess Chey14 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:28:34 CHAT Princess Chey14: Hey 01:28:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Princess Chey14. 01:29:38 CHAT Princess Chey14: Kor it's Chey 01:30:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I know whomst you are. 01:30:36 CHAT Princess Chey14: I hope so 01:30:44 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: hi 01:30:57 CHAT Princess Chey14: Mess!!!!! 01:31:13 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Chey!!!!! 01:31:49 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:33:00 CHAT Princess Chey14: Hey sis 01:34:49 CHAT Princess Chey14: I miss you mess 01:35:28 CHAT C.Syde65: Chey and wb Falco! o/ 01:37:19 CHAT Princess Chey14: Hey syde 01:39:18 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: missed you too 01:40:42 CHAT Princess Chey14: Awe I have something to tell you 01:41:07 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: PM me then 01:41:14 JOIN M2187 Exalted has joined Team Demon Light. 01:41:50 CHAT M2187 Exalted: What do I type to rename? 01:42:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Use to rename. 01:42:37 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Id like to rename but I forgot where to go for it. 01:42:46 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Thanks thanks :) 01:44:27 QUIT Princess Chey14 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:46:02 CHAT M2187 Exalted: I'm renaming to Dark Drist l Haptiic 01:47:10 JOIN Princess Chey14 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:47:31 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Hello Chey o/ 01:50:04 QUIT M2187 Exalted has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:51:40 QUIT Princess Chey14 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:55:23 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:56:06 JOIN Princess Chey14 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:56:29 CHAT Princess Chey14: Hey 01:57:04 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:57:22 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:57:25 CHAT C.Syde65: O/ 01:57:46 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 01:58:40 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:58:53 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 01:59:55 QUIT Princess Chey14 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:03:01 JOIN Princess Chey14 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:04:04 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 02:04:34 CHAT Princess Chey14: Q hey 02:05:27 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Chey and Q! O/ 02:06:13 JOIN Chase McFly has joined Team Demon Light. 02:06:17 CHAT Qstlijku: Hey Chey 02:06:23 CHAT C.Syde65: Chase! o/ 02:06:30 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 02:06:31 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 02:06:37 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 3 messages logged. 02:06:48 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi, Chey, Hyde, Q, Korra, and Mario 02:06:55 CHAT Princess Chey14: Chase!!! 02:07:11 CHAT Chase McFly: (hi) 02:07:14 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:07:22 CHAT Chase McFly: Syde, why all the user page editing? 02:07:28 CHAT Princess Chey14: I'm back I have some news 02:07:29 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi, Oclaf. 02:07:31 CHAT Chase McFly: :p 02:07:37 CHAT Chase McFly: Yes, Chey? 02:07:49 CHAT C.Syde65: Because they were the pages of users that have been indefinitely blocked. 02:07:57 CHAT Princess Chey14: Pm me then 02:10:03 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 02:10:13 CHAT Qstlijku: I noticed Views started coming to CC chat now 02:10:51 CHAT Chase McFly: Interesting. 02:11:45 CHAT Qstlijku: Views06 CHAT I hacked 02:11:54 CHAT Qstlijku: Math Bingo 02:12:17 CHAT Princess Chey14: What's new with you guys 02:12:36 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 02:12:36 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 02:12:37 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 2 joins, 0 leaves, and 16 messages logged. 02:12:41 CHAT Qstlijku: There’s a new bot 02:12:41 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: https://i.ytimg.com/vi/V4MF2s6MLxY/maxresdefault.jpg 02:12:47 CHAT Qstlijku: We still have SlendyBot 02:13:34 CHAT C.Syde65: What do you mean by new bot? 02:13:54 CHAT Qstlijku: I mean Chey might not have seen it 02:13:57 CHAT Qstlijku: idk 02:14:44 CHAT Chase McFly: Why can accounts only be renamed once? 02:14:48 CHAT C.Syde65: Because. 02:14:57 CHAT C.Syde65: It would result in too many double redirects. 02:14:58 CHAT Princess Chey14: No I haven't 02:15:23 CHAT C.Syde65: I should get my bot working, but AWB isn't working until I can get a new PC. 02:15:24 CHAT Qstlijku: In rare cases though they can be renamed twice 02:15:32 CHAT Qstlijku: I’ve seen it before 02:16:03 CHAT C.Syde65: I'd love to learn how to script chat bots, but I don't know enough JavaScript yet to do it. 02:17:50 CHAT Princess Chey14: Has anyone seen James 02:18:01 CHAT Qstlijku: He was here this morning 02:18:11 CHAT Qstlijku: He’s usually only on in the morning 02:18:21 CHAT Princess Chey14: Thanks Q 02:18:45 CHAT Qstlijku: No problem 02:18:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Odd. 02:18:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I didn't get a single notification that people were talking. 02:19:08 CHAT Princess Chey14: Oh kor 02:19:10 CHAT Qstlijku: Seems to be working for me 02:19:21 CHAT Chase McFly: Same 02:19:36 CHAT Chase McFly: As evidenced by the (13) in parentheses 02:19:46 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:19:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I thought no one was talking for ages. (think) 02:19:51 CHAT Qstlijku: lol 02:20:04 CHAT Chase McFly: Lag can be cruel. 02:20:08 CHAT Chase McFly: !seen Lag 02:20:08 CBOT BrickleBot: I have not seen Lag. Did you mean ? 02:20:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Not really lag. 02:20:17 CHAT Chase McFly: !seen Hi 02:20:17 CBOT BrickleBot: I have not seen Hi. Did you mean ? 02:20:20 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen. 02:20:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Just the notifs didn't work. I only saw everyone talking when I switched tabs. 02:20:25 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen 02:20:25 CBOT BrickleBot: Usage: !seen USER NAME 02:20:31 CHAT Chase McFly: Say GMRE, da**it! 02:20:38 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen USER NAME 02:20:38 CBOT BrickleBot: I have not seen USER NAME. Did you mean QARENAMED? 02:20:42 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:20:48 CHAT Chase McFly: Oh ok 02:21:04 CHAT Chase McFly: Hiyalco! 02:21:08 CHAT Chase McFly: *Falco 02:21:12 CHAT Chase McFly: (facepalm) 02:21:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Who the hell censors "dammit"? 02:21:21 CHAT Chase McFly: (giggle) 02:21:23 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Lol 02:21:29 CHAT Chase McFly: I do, da**it! 02:21:38 CHAT Qstlijku: Or just say darnit 02:21:58 CHAT Chase McFly: Technically 02:22:03 CHAT Chase McFly: That's not correct 02:22:18 CHAT Chase McFly: Dam it is a demand for beavers 02:22:23 CHAT Chase McFly: To build a dam in water 02:22:27 CHAT Chase McFly: :p 02:22:36 CHAT Chase McFly: It needs an n 02:23:29 CHAT Qstlijku: You must have misread 02:23:34 CHAT Qstlijku: I said darn 02:23:40 CHAT Qstlijku: Rhymes with yarn 02:23:44 CHAT Chase McFly: I am talking to Korra, darnit! 02:23:44 CHAT Qstlijku: :P 02:24:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh god, 02:24:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I haven't checked on DDLC server in an hour. CHAT It's probably on fire. :| 02:24:47 CHAT Qstlijku: Are you a mod there? 02:24:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes, one of 5. 02:24:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Out of 300 people. 02:25:04 CHAT Qstlijku: Since when? 02:25:05 CHAT Chase McFly: I should probably check my discord too 02:25:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/hovysd Sad. 02:25:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Since earlier this week. @Q 02:26:01 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 02:27:23 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 02:27:32 CHAT Princess Chey14: Mess!!!!!!!! 02:27:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: +log 02:27:34 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 02:27:35 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 3 messages logged. 02:27:59 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ 02:28:01 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: hi 02:28:16 CHAT Princess Chey14: Can we talk mess 02:28:30 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: of course 02:28:31 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi, Ssem. 02:28:36 CHAT Princess Chey14: Pm me 02:28:48 CHAT Chase McFly: Hmm, Syde's profile picture is a Sim 02:28:51 CHAT C.Syde65: Yes. 02:28:59 CHAT Qstlijku: Been like that for years 02:29:06 CHAT Chase McFly: Sims can have names with Qs in them 02:29:18 CHAT C.Syde65: Of course they can. 02:29:29 CHAT Qstlijku: What? 02:29:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I fail to understand the purpose of that sentence, CHase. 02:29:35 CHAT Qstlijku: ^ 02:29:37 CHAT C.Syde65: ^ 02:29:59 CHAT Qstlijku: I hope it’s not to make fun of my profile picture 02:29:59 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ^ 02:30:13 CHAT Chase McFly: And Qs are in the first names in people in heaven 02:30:28 CHAT Qstlijku: That was even less clear 02:30:29 CHAT Chase McFly: And Mess is the Messenger of Heaven 02:30:40 CHAT Chase McFly: And Korra is her brother 02:30:41 CHAT Qstlijku: Qs as in Q’s? 02:30:49 CHAT Qstlijku: multiple instances of the letter Q? 02:30:57 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/InsaneTrollLogic 02:31:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Are you high? 02:31:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: @Chase 02:31:11 CHAT Chase McFly: No, 02:31:16 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: he's using ITL 02:31:19 CHAT Chase McFly: I am linking evryone's name together 02:31:25 CHAT Chase McFly: It is fun 02:31:42 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: its making no sense 02:31:43 CHAT Chase McFly: It is an Illuminati method 02:31:44 CHAT Princess Chey14: Ugh 02:31:46 CHAT Chase McFly: Sorry 02:31:53 CHAT Chase McFly: You all have qite differnet names 02:32:07 CHAT Chase McFly: Ssem is Mess spelled backwards. 02:32:14 CHAT Chase McFly: That's what I was saying. 02:32:18 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: mk 02:32:31 CHAT Chase McFly: It also sounds like "Sim", Which Syde's pic is. 02:32:40 CHAT Chase McFly: And that amde me want to connect all of your names. 02:32:52 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: (illuminati) 02:33:24 CHAT Chase McFly: What emoji is that, Rick? 02:33:38 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: [[]](illuminati) 02:33:42 CHAT Chase McFly: Korra, how about you try connecting all of our names together? 02:34:08 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 02:34:10 CHAT South Ferry: Kk 02:34:17 CHAT Princess Chey14: South hey 02:34:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: How about no? 02:34:28 CHAT Qstlijku: Test 02:34:41 CHAT Chase McFly: Hello, Soth Frry 02:34:48 CHAT Chase McFly: Sure, Krra 02:35:12 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: (facepalms* 02:35:16 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:35:18 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:35:21 CHAT Princess Chey14: What's wrong with me 02:35:25 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: (facepalms)* 02:35:31 CHAT Chase McFly: I call 'em purposeful typos. 02:35:33 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: that was at Chase btw 02:35:34 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 02:35:46 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Chey can you please not ask those things on Main 02:36:00 CHAT Princess Chey14: Sorry sissy 02:36:41 CHAT Qstlijku: I’ll have to start using the facepalm emote more 02:36:45 CHAT Qstlijku: (facepalm) 02:37:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's a good emote. CHAT Describes me 90% of the time. 02:37:15 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 02:37:19 CHAT Qstlijku: lol 02:38:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/364911367557480479/392109127821819905/image.png CHAT https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/364911367557480479/392110215480344578/image.png CHAT https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/364911367557480479/392111021386629120/image.png CHAT https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/364911367557480479/392111350651813888/image.png CHAT https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/364911367557480479/392111420323528705/image.png 02:39:33 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: hm 02:39:44 CHAT C.Syde65: Kaleb is overreacting. 02:39:49 CHAT C.Syde65: No surprises there. 02:40:08 CHAT Princess Chey14: Kaleb who 02:40:21 CHAT C.Syde65: I can't remember their username on Wikia. 02:40:21 CHAT Qstlijku: btw what did you do to keep the trolls out? 02:40:33 CHAT Qstlijku: Kaleb.schultz? 02:40:40 CHAT C.Syde65: I think so. 02:40:40 CHAT Qstlijku: Unlikely to be the same person though 02:40:44 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh wait. 02:40:55 CHAT Princess Chey14: Oh q pm me 02:41:15 CHAT C.Syde65: I don't know. 02:41:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: We set up this system that you can only speak in this one area unless you state your full username and who gave you the invite to the Wiki. CHAT Until then you can't speak in the main part of the serve. 02:41:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *server* 02:41:46 CHAT C.Syde65: But I know that this Kaleb is refusing to tell anyone who they were on Wikia. 02:41:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^ 02:42:02 CHAT C.Syde65: And they get really defensive over it. 02:42:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Anyways, I banned him on that server as he was an obvious troll. 02:42:36 CHAT Chase McFly: GTG 02:42:38 CHAT Chase McFly: Bye 02:42:41 CHAT C.Syde65: o/ 02:42:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. o/ 02:42:45 CHAT Princess Chey14: Bye Chase 02:43:35 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: bye 02:43:50 CHAT Qstlijku: How does that work? 02:43:51 CHAT Qstlijku: You have to allow people to go in the main area when they’ve done that? 02:43:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Since I have him blocked, can you ask that guy if his wikia account was named Kaleb.schultz? @Syde 02:44:01 QUIT Chase McFly has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:44:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yeah, after they get verified they can speak in the main area. 02:44:22 CHAT C.Syde65: I might do. But I don't know what good will come out of it. 02:44:22 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 02:44:36 CHAT Qstlijku: He also had the name Acdc.backnblack 02:44:46 CHAT Qstlijku: Both accounts were globalled 02:45:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wasn't he like friends with West? 02:45:23 CHAT C.Syde65: The name sounds familiar but I'm not sure if that's the same guy. 02:45:51 CHAT Qstlijku: Yeah he was 02:45:54 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: it could be with how he is acting 02:45:58 CHAT Qstlijku: idk if they still talk though 02:46:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I onder if he actually reported me to Discord staff, lol. 02:46:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *wonder* 02:47:21 CHAT Qstlijku: Can you keep those screenshots posted on Discord for a while? 02:47:25 CHAT Qstlijku: I might want to go back to them 02:48:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sure. 02:48:48 CHAT C.Syde65: Apparently he hasn't been active since 2016 that I can see, or he wasn't banned since then. 02:49:27 CHAT Qstlijku: He was gblocked back in 2016 02:50:06 CHAT Qstlijku: Ironically after West Heater reported him to VSTF 02:50:18 CHAT Princess Chey14: Mess I need you 02:50:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That's ironic af. 02:50:35 CHAT C.Syde65: Well the one that I remember was once in chat in 2017, which was the same as the one on Discord, though I'm still unsure if they are the same. 02:50:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: @Q 02:50:56 CHAT Qstlijku: brb 02:51:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Okay. 02:51:56 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Chey you aren't saying anything in PM 02:52:12 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:52:12 QUIT Princess Chey14 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:52:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Rip. 02:52:22 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh, I checked the DM history between me and Kaleb. 02:52:27 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: just PM me don't make a sence (DIk how the fuck its spelled) on main 02:52:28 JOIN Princess Chey14 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:52:31 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: IDK* 02:52:40 CHAT C.Syde65: And they said they were Acdc backnblack. 02:52:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: . 02:52:54 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: . 02:53:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: So, it is him. 02:53:12 CHAT C.Syde65: What? 02:53:16 CHAT C.Syde65: I'd say so. 02:53:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I wonder if West and him still talk. It might explain why he was so hostile to me. 02:53:38 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: West has is buddy harass everyone on discord 02:53:41 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: his* 02:54:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Like tf 02:54:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He's over 50. 02:54:46 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Syde can you DM his ID on discord? I want to hackban him 02:55:03 CHAT C.Syde65: Hackban? 02:55:23 CHAT C.Syde65: What do you mean by hacking exactly? 02:55:25 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: its how you can ban someone from a server before they enter 02:55:39 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: its a thing NotSoBot has 02:55:41 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: you do 02:55:53 CHAT C.Syde65: Ah, right. 02:55:53 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: .hackban and it bans them 02:55:58 CHAT C.Syde65: Well then that would be okay. 02:56:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/how784 02:56:09 CHAT C.Syde65: Just wanted to check what you meant. 02:56:58 CHAT C.Syde65: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/K12345678 This is also him. 02:57:00 QUIT Princess Chey14 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:57:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1247398 02:58:15 CHAT C.Syde65: Wow. 02:59:07 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:03:49 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 03:03:56 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:04:04 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Q! O/ 03:04:07 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 03:04:07 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 03:04:08 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 3 leaves, and 7 messages logged. 03:05:07 CHAT Qstlijku: ok so it is the same Kaleb 03:05:13 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah. 03:05:37 CHAT C.Syde65: And it was only after going up to the beginning of our DM history and scrolling down that I was able to find that out. 03:06:02 CHAT Qstlijku: K12345678 is him too? 03:06:07 CHAT C.Syde65: I could remember him saying who he was, yet he refuses to tell anyone anymore, so I wouldn't have been able to get him to tell me. 03:06:08 CHAT C.Syde65: Yes. 03:10:33 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 03:11:40 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ 03:11:51 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: well he's banned on TDLD now just in case 03:12:22 CHAT C.Syde65: Okay then. 03:12:44 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 03:12:52 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Falco! o/ 03:15:02 JOIN Princess Chey14 has joined Team Demon Light. 03:15:29 CHAT Princess Chey14: Hey I'm having a bad night 03:15:37 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Chey! o/ 03:15:42 CHAT C.Syde65: And that's no good! :( 03:15:48 CHAT Princess Chey14: Text me 03:16:03 CHAT C.Syde65: Who? 03:16:14 CHAT Princess Chey14: You 03:16:22 CHAT C.Syde65: I can't. 03:16:27 CHAT Princess Chey14: Oh 03:16:31 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i think she means PM 03:16:36 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh. 03:16:40 CHAT C.Syde65: Well I can in that case. 03:16:47 CHAT Princess Chey14: Yea 03:22:56 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:25:47 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 03:25:49 CHAT South Ferry: kk 03:25:53 CHAT Qstlijku: Test 03:26:00 CHAT C.Syde65: wb South! o/ 03:26:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Pass. 03:26:17 QUIT Princess Chey14 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:26:31 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 03:26:38 CHAT Qstlijku: Is TyA on Discord? 03:26:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes. 03:26:53 CHAT Qstlijku: If so can you tell him I have a question for him in CC PM? 03:27:04 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:27:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Okay. 03:27:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Rip, he left CC. 03:27:17 CHAT Qstlijku: Well he just left the chat 03:28:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I haven't seen Speedit and Mime in like 03:28:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: forever. 03:29:58 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 03:30:00 CHAT South Ferry: true. 03:30:51 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: brickle is the only nonadmin in chat rn 03:31:41 JOIN DarK Drist l Haptiic has joined Team Demon Light. 03:31:53 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome ... DarK Drist l Haptiic?! 03:31:54 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 03:31:58 CHAT South Ferry: What is a DarK Drist l Haptiic? 03:32:08 CHAT South Ferry: I remember M287 Exalted. 03:32:13 CHAT South Ferry: But not DarK Drist l Haptiic. 03:32:28 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Same person, 03:32:33 CHAT South Ferry: Of course. 03:32:34 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: he renamed 03:32:36 CHAT South Ferry: But this quickly? 03:32:38 CHAT South Ferry: bAgain? 03:32:44 CHAT South Ferry: Usually it takes around 2.5 weeks. 03:32:45 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: User:M2187 Exalted 03:32:47 CHAT South Ferry: Sometimes even 3. 03:32:52 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Check that link ^ 03:32:55 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: and because he never edits and contribions to Fandom it was fast 03:33:01 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: South mine took like 2 days 03:33:03 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Also, I have my ways. 03:33:19 CHAT South Ferry: As in the amount of time to make the decision to rename Messenger of Heaven 03:33:23 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: and on my other account it took a day 03:33:28 CHAT South Ferry: He usually waits around 3 weeks before picking a new name 03:33:35 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ah 03:33:36 CHAT South Ferry: But this was nearly instant. 03:33:44 CHAT South Ferry: Any new names soon DarK Drist l Haptiic? 03:33:57 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Nope. 03:34:10 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Im actually happy with this name, For once in my life. 03:34:12 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: XD 03:34:33 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: This is probably a name I could actually stick with for a long time :) 03:34:49 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: So expect a long time of DarK Drist l Haptiic 03:35:23 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: never change accounts again 03:36:07 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Ok, ok. 03:36:07 CHAT South Ferry: Proposal: 03:36:07 CHAT South Ferry: User:DZyR Haptic 03:36:42 CHAT South Ferry: You are going to select that one! 03:37:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Pass. 03:37:46 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Passed. 03:37:49 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome BrickleBot. 03:37:50 CHAT South Ferry: +log 03:37:50 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 03:37:51 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 5 messages logged. 03:37:52 CHAT South Ferry: !seen Qstlijku 03:37:52 CBOT BrickleBot: They're in chat right now so... you just pinged them. 03:38:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls. 03:38:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, BrickleBot. 03:38:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What was the point of that, South? 03:38:42 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Welcome, TheKorraFanatic. 03:38:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome. 03:38:48 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen South Ferry 03:38:48 CBOT BrickleBot: They're in chat right now so... you just pinged them. 03:40:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !seen TheKorraFanatic 03:40:39 CBOT BrickleBot: Heck I dunno, ask TheKorraFanatic 03:40:57 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: !seen DarK Drist I Haptiic 03:40:58 CBOT BrickleBot: I have not seen DarK Drist I Haptiic. Sorry. 03:41:01 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen SlendyBot 03:41:02 CBOT BrickleBot: Qstlijku: I last saw SlendyBot 1 day, 6 hours, 33 minutes, and 50 seconds ago. 03:41:06 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: What the fuck?! 03:41:13 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: XD 03:41:18 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Im invisible to the bot >:D 03:41:36 JOIN SlendyBot has joined Team Demon Light. 03:41:36 CHAT SlendyBot: DarK Drist l Haptiic, please don't swear! 03:41:36 KICK DarK Drist l Haptiic has been kicked by SlendyBot. 03:41:36 CHAT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 03:41:36 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: !seen DarK Drist I Haptiic 03:41:36 JOIN DarK Drist l Haptiic has joined Team Demon Light. 03:41:36 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: What? 03:41:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lmao. 03:42:26 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: I'm $2.99 03:42:28 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Pass, Slendy. 03:42:28 CHAT Qstlijku: ^eval 3+4 03:42:40 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: @Mess: I will run for server owner. =] 03:42:45 CHAT SlendyBot: ^eval 3+4 03:42:46 CHAT Qstlijku: !test 03:43:01 CHAT SlendyBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 03:43:36 CHAT Qstlijku: No 03:43:56 CHAT Qstlijku: But I can usually figure out how to make slight changes to the coding 03:44:21 CHAT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 03:44:21 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah. 03:44:24 CHAT C.Syde65: Since I'm trying to read a code, by removing some bits that I don't want, though I don't have the experience yet to know exactly what I'm doing. 03:44:25 KICK Qstlijku has been kicked by SlendyBot. 03:44:29 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 03:44:34 CHAT C.Syde65: I guess I would have to improve my experience with JavaScript. 03:44:36 CHAT C.Syde65: What the heck? 03:44:39 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Slendy attacked Q. 03:44:43 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Q, get revenge. 03:44:50 KICK SlendyBot has been kicked by Qstlijku. 03:44:54 JOIN SlendyBot has joined Team Demon Light. 03:45:00 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: /me high fives Q 03:45:00 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Is it just me or is anyone else just feeling odd? You seem bored but you're not, you seem tired but you're not. Udk 03:45:02 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: *Id 03:45:06 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: **Idk 03:45:10 CHAT Qstlijku: wtf 03:45:53 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: I'm an expert at not caring lel. 03:45:53 CHAT SlendyBot: ^eval 03:45:53 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: @Jack That's me right now. Lmao 03:45:58 CHAT Qstlijku: ^eval 03:46:09 CHAT C.Syde65: Do we have to use that? 03:46:10 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 03:46:11 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 03:46:12 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 2 messages logged. 03:46:24 CHAT Qstlijku: Slendy’s leaving niw 03:46:27 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Slendy-Brickle War. 03:46:27 CHAT Qstlijku: *now 03:46:34 CHAT Qstlijku: He already did 03:46:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Head out, Slendy. o/ 03:46:36 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Ninja5Bot better stay out of it. 03:46:40 CHAT Qstlijku: Just hasn’t registered yet 03:47:20 QUIT SlendyBot has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:47:22 CHAT Qstlijku: Now you see how long it takes for me to actually leave 03:47:39 CHAT C.Syde65: I wonder how long it'll take before I can make Syde BOT into a chat mod. But that would take a lot of work. Also there's things that BrickleBot and SlendyBot can do that I wouldn't want Syde BOT to do. 03:47:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm going to test how long it takes for me to leave. 03:47:43 CHAT C.Syde65: *bot 03:47:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me leaves chat. 03:48:24 CHAT Qstlijku: I failed because my screen went off 03:48:26 CHAT Qstlijku: lol 03:48:38 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Where'd Korra go? I went to PM him but I accidentally refreshed?! 03:48:39 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:48:50 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: He is Harry Potter. 03:48:50 CHAT Qstlijku: If you refresh then the user shows up as leaving earlier 03:48:59 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Ok. 03:49:04 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 03:49:15 CHAT Qstlijku: Korra can you try that again? 03:49:15 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Hello TKF 03:49:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Okay. 03:49:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me leaves chat. 03:49:22 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: korra, PM. 03:49:23 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Korra! o/ 03:49:24 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: NO 03:49:34 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Oh, ffs. Lmao 03:50:08 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: LOL. 03:50:18 CHAT Qstlijku: Did it say he left? 03:50:22 CHAT Qstlijku: I did it again 03:50:24 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: NO 03:50:26 CHAT Qstlijku: (facepalm) 03:50:32 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: He's still here 03:50:36 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:50:40 CHAT Qstlijku: There 03:50:51 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:50:54 CHAT C.Syde65: Where's Mario when I need him? 03:51:06 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Fighting Bowser. 03:51:11 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 03:51:11 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 03:51:12 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen Mario&LuigiBowser’sInsideStory 03:51:12 CBOT BrickleBot: I have not seen Mario&LuigiBowser’sInsideStory. Did you mean Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory? 03:51:14 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Saving Peach. 03:51:21 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Korra and Mess! o/ 03:51:29 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory 03:51:29 CBOT BrickleBot: They're in chat right now so... you just pinged them. 03:51:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: How long did it take? 03:51:36 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: WB Mess. o/ CHAT CHAT Go away, Korra. o/ 03:51:40 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Too long, Korra. 03:51:41 CHAT Qstlijku: About the same for me 03:51:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me goes away. 03:51:50 CHAT Qstlijku: Not sure why it happens immediately when you refresh 03:51:58 CHAT Qstlijku: +restart 2016 04 23